All I Need
by missscarlatti713
Summary: What if Eddie had a sister? What if she joined the team? Jessica Lane join Team One after Lew's death. Follow her triumphs and hardship with her new team as she balances the stresses of her new job with a possible romance brewing with our favorite bomb geek.
1. Meest Jess

Chapter 1

My alarm went off at the ungodly hour of four in the morning. I groaned and wished I could hit it with a hammer. Of course if I was really serious about it then I would have to get up and locate the hammer that I haven't used in so long I don't even remember if I owned it or borrowed it. I groaned again, turned the alarm off, and got up.

After getting the coffee going I got dressed. By the time I went back to the kitchen it was done. I sipped as I waited for my Toaster Strudels to pop up. Don't judge, those things are amazing, my go to breakfast. I wolfed them down, brushed my teeth and was out the door, by 4:30.

Why was I getting up and ready for work at this crazy early and bizarre hour of the morning you ask? Today is my first day working for the police Strategic Response Unit, my dream job. I don't know how long I've wanted it, it's been so long. When I heard my brother made it I was equal parts extremely proud and extremely jealous. To other cops I probably sound crazy because I'm giving up a pretty solid spot at the head of a team on the Narcotics unit, but I really don't care. Homicide is the Holy Grail for some cops, but SRU is the Grail for me.

As an added bonus (or the only issue depends on how you look at it) I've been assigned to my brother's team. Who it he you ask? Ed Lane.

My name is Jessica Lane, and I am totally ready for working at SRU. Or so I think.


	2. Team Review

Chapter 2

The first person I saw when I walked through the doors was my brother, go figure. He walked over to me smiling. "Hey, Jess. You ready?"

I grinned back, "You know it, brother mine." Then I headed to the locker room.

Jules was walking out. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Jules."

"Are you ready to go?" _Is this the usual question for newbies?_

"Yep. I just wish workout didn't require us to get up at a crazy time in the morning."

She shrugged. "You'll get used to it eventually."

I headed into the locker room and picked one of the many empty lockers. As I quickly changed I ran through the team members again. I've known of them and they've known of me for a while, but the only ones I've met in person before qualifying were Wordy and Sarge.

Jules Callaghan was a major duh. The only other girl on the team, and along with Donna Sabine on Team Three, we were the only girls working on SRU teams. A little on the short side, reddish brown hair. Sniper and negotiator.

Wordy's full name was Kevin Wordsworth. Roughly 6ft, light brown hair. The CQC and entry expert on the team. Tied for the role of Eddie's best friend with Sarge.

Sargent Greg Parker. Stocky, bald, warm eyes, could talk you into or out of anything. There's a reason why he's the lead negotiator.

Sam Braddock, blond, blue eyes, former Special Ops. Mainly sniping and tactical work, he could take over Ed's job someday if he isn't given a team of his own. And I'm pretty sure he and Jules have a thing going on.

Michelangelo Scarlatti, aka Spike. The computer and bomb geek. Also, he's kind of hot. Ok, kind of doesn't cover it. The major clincher on his looks is the fact that his eyes pretty much show whatever he's thinking and feeling. I'm getting distracted. Eddie's told me that he's been having a rough time ever since Lew died. I guess it makes since that he feels guilty. He's the bomb guy and he couldn't figure out the landmine his best friend and teammate stepped on. I'm not saying it's his fault, it's totally not. But if I was in the same boat I would blame myself no matter what the reality is.

Satisfied that I could name the team and not look like an idiot I walked out and headed to the workout room. Of course, everyone had gotten there before me. Sam noticed me first. "Well if it isn't Miss Jessica Lane, here to save me from the title of rookie." Grinning the whole time.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to a treadmill. "Nice to see you too Sam and you're welcome."

Spike moved in next. "Just ignore Sam. He's just jealous because there's no way Ed can send you on a Timmy's run and get away with it."

Ed leaped to his own defense. "If I feel she needs an attitude adjustment I will send her on a coffee run. I have a feeling she's going to need those less than Sam did."

Before Sam could respond to the jibe, the alarm started blaring and Winnie's voice came over the speakers, "Team One hot call. Gear up."


	3. First Call

Chapter 3

Winnie gave us the details as we flew through the streets. _"Shots fired at a public park. Witnesses said that one minute it was calm, and the next a guy is pulling out a gun and shooting a woman."_

"Do we have any idea who this guy is?" I asked, not really expecting a positive answer.

"_Nope, but uniforms on the scene are working on it."_

"_Alright, thanks Winnie." _Sarge said. And then immediately began to hand out assignments. _ I'll negotiate. Jules, you're my second. Spike, you're in the truck. Ed, Sierra One. Sam, Sierra Two. Wordy and Jess, cover me." _By the time we had confirmed we were there.

It was a nice park, nothing particularly special about it. The usual set up with benches, trees, a jogging path, and a small playground for the kids. But for some reason it was here that someone was pushed over the edge.

As we pulled up I was out the door before Ed could put the car in park. "Ready to go Jessie?" He teased.

"A little too ready if you ask me." Sam said as he passed us with a Remy.

I glared at them both, not bothering to defend myself. If it's one thing I've learned from growing up with brothers is that sometimes it's better to be quiet and right than right and in a circular argument.

I joined up with Wordy, Jules, and Sarge. We moved in and Sarge started working his magic. "I'm Sargent Greg Parker, with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk. Maybe we can start with you name."

A pause and then a hesitant, "James Knight." If you can call a person hesitant and agitated at the same time.

"Alright. Why are we here today James? What went wrong?" Then in a lower voice, "Spike."

"_Already running the name."_ Spike's voice crackled over the headsets. _"No criminal record, except one parking ticket from a couple years ago. Over the past year he's been through a nasty custody battle with his ex-wife."_

We all made the connection at the same time. I was the first one to voice it. "Oh crap."

Sarge asked for confirmation of our fears. "James, the woman you shot. Was she your ex-wife?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Why did you shoot her?"

"She wouldn't let me have Ryan at all. Not even on weekends. No supervised visitation. She just wanted to cut me out of my son's life."

Sarge swallowed. "I understand how much it hurts to not be allowed in your son's life. It's the worst feeling in the world. But it doesn't mean it all has to go bad. "

James took a breath. "What was I supposed to do? Just let her keep my son away from me?"

"No. You find another way. You find the right words. She was shot in the leg. She has a pretty good chance of surviving. With time you can make everything that has happened to day right. Let it end here before you do something you can't make right, something you can't take back."

James stood there in silence for five long minutes. Then he flicked the safety on the gun and tossed it on the ground.

Wordy and I moved in. I grabbed the gun and Wordy gave James a quick pat down and snapped some cuffs on him.


End file.
